La historia de Guardiana
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: La historia de una semidragona muy peculiar... Ligada sin saberlo a quien cambió el destino de todo Krynn. Oneshot.


Hola a tods!! Adoro la Dragonlance, soy jugadora y master de rol… Y mi personaje principal y favorito pertenece a este mundo!

Guardiana es una semidragona plateada que, aunque siempre fue consciente de su herencia humana, jamás supo quién era su padre… Éste es el relato de cómo se enteró.

Espero que los puristas no me salten al cuello… En un inicio fueron licencias que nos tomamos para el juego de rol, luego terminó siendo algo más serio… El nacimiento de un personaje que adoro ;)

Realmente deseo que os guste nn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ésta historia me la relataron unos bardos que, en uno de mis múltiples y recientes viajes, me encontré no hace demasiado. Yo la escuché cuando mi tío se la relataba, pero... Me gustó escuchar de nuevo la historia de mis raíces. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí... Y que os ayude a comprender ciertos futuros acontecimientos relacionados con mi persona. La historia me la narraron, literalmente, así:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Realmente creéis esas historias que pululan por todo Ansalon acerca de la supuesta hija de mi hermano? - Caramon comenzó a carcajearse -. No, ninguna de ellas es verdadera...

-Entonces - le preguntamos -, cuál es la verdad? Realmente tuvo Raistlin una hija? O es todo una invención de los bardos?

Agachando la vista por un momento el hombretón, cuyas sienes ya estaban más que encanecidas, asintió pesadamente. Nosotros acercamos las sillas a la suya y, con voz ronca, comenzó la narración.

-Pocas cosas hay que escapen a la inteligencia de los dragones... Y más si uno de los suyos está involucrado en la historia. Acomodáos, amigos, porque esta es la historia del ser más buscado de Ansalon...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raistlin y Caramon acababan de salir, por fin, del Bosque de Wayreth, tras más de un mes de vagar por sus dominios. El caprichoso bosque los había conducido hasta las proximidades de las montañas de Thorbardin. Allí, los gemelos buscaron refugio sin resultado alguno: las montañas los recibían con indiferencia. La tercera de las noches que pasaron allí, caminando siempre hacia el norte con la esperanza de encontrar algún núcleo habitado o, cuando menos, alguna granja solitaria, comenzó a llover; por fortuna, Caramon pronto encontró una pequeña cavidad en la roca, oculta tras un risco que ofrecía refugio de la lluvia. Tras ayudar a llegar a su hermano, salió rápidamente para recoger algo de leña en un bosquecillo que habían pasado apenas media hora antes. Raistlin, no tan agotado como otros días, decidió explorar la cueva para asegurarse de que estaba vacía.

Tras más de un cuarto de hora de camino, llegó hasta un ensanchamiento de la gruta. Allí vio, sorprendido, una figura humana acurrucada en un nicho, cerca del suelo. Se acercó, presuroso, para comprobar si el extraño estaba herido. Al llegar a su lado, vio una larga melena plateada cayendo sobre uno de los hombros; y una delicada mano caída sobre el suelo, casi cubierta de anillos de plata. La tomó suavemente y tanteó el pulso con delicadeza.

-Estás bien??

Dos enormes ojos plateados se abrieron entonces; estaban velados por el agotamiento, pero la desconfianza les dio un pequeño brillo.

-Quién... Quién eres?

La voz de la extraña era dulce, aunque débil; Raistlin le tomó suavemente la cabeza y la hizo girarse hacia sí.

-Estás herida, señora?

-No... Vienes en mi persecución?

-No, claro que no... Realmente, ni siquiera sé quién eres... Pero puedo ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda, sólo descanso...

-Mi hermano volverá en breve y preparará una hoguera... Ven con nosotros, estarás más segura y más cómoda, señora...

-No tengo fuerzas...

Raistlin, dejando a un lado el Bastón de Mago, se agachó a su lado. Tomó suavemente su mano y, tirando delicadamente, la pasó tras su cuello. Al levantarse, ayudó a la extraña a ponerse en pie, apoyando todo su peso en él.

-Toma mi Bastón en tu mano, señora... Te ayudará a caminar.

Sin embargo, cargar con el peso de otra persona era más de lo que las menguadas fuerzas del mago podían resistir. Poco más adelante, en el tramo más oscuro del pasadizo hacia la gruta, la extraña cayó de rodillas. Raistlin se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el pulso de nuevo.

-Señora, parece que te recuperas a pesar de tu cansancio - dijo, algo sorprendido -.

Los enormes ojos plateados se abrieron de nuevo y lo miraron con fijeza.

-Eres un ser mágico, como yo. Tu presencia hace que recupere mis fuerzas.

-A que te refieres?

-Puede que no seas lo que pareces? - lo miró -. Acaso un humano normal puede tener la piel y los ojos dorados?

-He pasado recientemente la Prueba en la Torre de Wayreth.

-Ah... Un mago... Un auténtico Túnica Roja...

-Desde luego, así es - ella cerró los ojos -. Os ocurre algo, señora?

-No... Pensaba que erais...

-Alguna otra persona?

-No importa.

De pronto, la extraña recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Raistlin; él, incomodado y sorprendido, la abrazó suavemente. Cuando, de repente, ella comenzó a sollozar, le acarició el cabello suavemente.

-Pensé que no se habían olvidado de mí... Pero me han abandonado... - murmuró la voz femenina, enterrado el rostro entre los pliegues de la túnica roja -. Dis fuernal jyrlo huntaygerkuyn... Dis fuernal...

Raistlin, ante el lamento de la mujer, la abrazó más fuertemente; para su sorpresa, ella comenzó a temblar. Un sentimiento primitivo, antiguo, se encendió en el interior del mago; notó, repentinamente, la necesidad de amar y proteger a aquella mujer que se mostraba tan débil entre sus brazos. Y así fue.

La boca del mago buscó en primer lugar la frente de la mujer, y posteriormente su boca. Notó cómo ella se calmaba entre sus brazos, cerca de su cuerpo y, por primera vez en su vida, Raistlin, el gemelo de Caramon, el frágil aprendiz, el mago Túnica Roja, se dejó llevar por la pasión.

El ruido que Caramon hizo al entrar por la boca de la cueva, cargado con la leña y maldiciendo al tropezar con las piedras, despertó al mago y a la mujer. Ella estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de Raistlin, y lo miró con una sonrisa. Él, nervioso al enfrentarse a los ojos plateados, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Deberíamos reunirnos con mi hermano... Ya estará preparando el fuego, y se preocupará si no aparezco...

Raistlin fue el primero en levantarse, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarse cansado. La ayudó a ponerse en pie y, sosteniéndola con su brazo alrededor de la cintura, avanzaron hacia la gruta principal.

Caramon se sorprendió al verlos aparecer, pero se calmó cuando su hermano le contó que había encontrado a la dama en una sala más en el interior de la gruta. Omitió todos los detalles posteriores al encuentro, y simplemente ayudó a la mujer a acomodarse cerca del fuego. Luego, cuando en el exterior cayó la noche y se fueron a dormir, la última mirada de Raistlin fue para ella.

Cuando los gemelos se despertaron, se sorprendieron al no encontrar a aquella mujer acostada en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior. De hecho, no había ni rastro de ella, salvo una lámina de color plateado. Raistlin la tomó cuando su hermano se la tendió, y leyó las palabras escritas en ella, en negro, con letras alargadas y entrelazadas.

"Lamento mucho tener que irme así, pero es totalmente imprescindible que me reúna con mis hermanos. Gracias por vuestros cuidados, jamás os olvidaré. Saytica".

-Saytica... Así que ese es su nombre?

-Exacto. Saytica...

Raistlin guardó aquella lámina en uno de sus saquillos; nunca, de hecho, se deshizo de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después, acaeció un extraño suceso entre los Dragones Plateados. Un pequeño ser nació de una de sus hembras, aunque no por la forma habitual. La dragona Saytica dio a luz, por la forma humana, a un pequeño bebé. Este ser, con pequeñas alitas en la espalda y una cola muy semejante a la de sus mayores, con garritas y colmillos afilados, pronto demostró su capacidad para cambiar a la forma humana o a la de dragón; procurando en todo momento, según las enseñanzas de sus mayores, evitar la forma de la pseudotransformación, la que fue su forma natural en el nacimiento. Aquella híbrida, una mestiza según los más puristas de la estirpe, fue educada como una Dragona Plateada; aunque también se le procuraron enseñanzas humanas, enviándola con un antiguo clan vinculado a los Plateados por profundos lazos de amistad.

Esta pequeña semidragona, con un ojo plateado, como sus ascendientes dragones, y el otro negro, marca de su herencia humana; con el cabello negro y plateado que señalaba su mezcla de sangre... Fue llamada por sus mayores, quienes les enseñaron todos los secretos arcanos... Guardiana.


End file.
